


Time after time

by AbbyDeMartel



Series: Comme un ouragan [13]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Sentimental, Sexual Content, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 04:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyDeMartel/pseuds/AbbyDeMartel
Summary: Questa è una storia piena di dolcezza e di passione, una serata indimenticabile che Elijah regala a Tristan. Una parentesi di affetto e tenerezza in mezzo a tante difficoltà e tanti problemi per questa coppia unica e irripetibile.Non scrivo a scopo di lucro e personaggi e situazioni appartengono a autori, registi e produttori della serie Tv The Originals.





	Time after time

**Time after time**

_Secrets stolen from deep inside_

_The drum beats out of time_

_If you’re lost you can look_

_And you will find me_

_Time after time_

_If you fall I will catch you_

_I’ll be waiting time after time…_

_(“Time after time” – Cyndi Lauper)_

Madame Angéle aveva telefonato tre sere dopo per informare Tristan che la sua amica italiana non aveva ancora trovato il libro degli incantesimi e il diario della sua antenata. Avrebbe comunque continuato a cercarli e, una volta trovati, li avrebbe raggiunti a Marsiglia.

Quando Tristan chiuse la comunicazione era visibilmente deluso.

“Non credo che questa strega potrà esserci utile” commentò, seccato, prima di riferire a Elijah ciò che gli aveva detto Madame Angéle.

Elijah sorrise, intenerito e divertito dalla reazione spazientita del giovane Conte.

“Sono sicuro che entro pochi giorni riceveremo buone notizie dall’Italia” lo rassicurò. “Nel frattempo, però… mi sembra di ricordare che avevamo una cena in sospeso, mi sbaglio per caso?”

Il volto di Tristan si illuminò, quasi non potesse credere a ciò che Elijah gli aveva appena detto.

“Vuoi davvero portarmi a cena fuori?” domandò, facendosi improvvisamente timido. Madame Angéle e la sua amica italiana erano già svanite dalla sua mente.

“Certo. Avrei dovuto farlo la sera in cui ho ricevuto la chiamata di Rebekah e poi, con la partenza imminente, decisi di annullarla. Pertanto, ti devo ancora una cena” replicò tranquillo Elijah. “Non conosco molto bene i ristoranti di Marsiglia, vuoi prenotare tu un tavolo per due? Alle otto andrà benissimo.”

“Volentieri” rispose Tristan, sentendosi confuso e destabilizzato. Per lui era facile gestire un Elijah severo o aggressivo, ma quest’uomo gentile e teneramente ironico lo mandava completamente in crisi. Mille emozioni lo invadevano e minacciavano di travolgerlo. Quello poteva forse essere considerato un primo vero  _appuntamento_  per lui ed Elijah? Sarebbero usciti insieme come una coppia qualsiasi? Aveva la vaga sensazione di vivere in un sogno…

Per darsi un contegno e imporsi di restare con i piedi per terra prese il cellulare e chiamò uno dei più caratteristici ristoranti della città per prenotare un tavolo: Au Coeur Du Panier, un ristorante intimo e particolare *****. Se doveva essere il loro  _primo appuntamento_ , tanto valeva scegliere un locale che non avrebbero dimenticato tanto facilmente.

In realtà, Tristan non avrebbe saputo raccontare a chi glielo avesse chiesto che cosa aveva mangiato quella sera o quale vino aveva accompagnato le pietanze. Tutta la sua attenzione era concentrata su Elijah e sull’emozione immensa e indescrivibile che aveva provato nel trovarsi a cena con lui, nell’averlo seduto al tavolo davanti a sé, nel pensare che, almeno per quella sera, quell’uomo così affascinante e sempre sfuggente era esclusivamente suo. In certi momenti, quando riusciva a riacquistare una parvenza di lucidità, si ripeteva che era uno sciocco, ridicolo come una quattordicenne al suo primo appuntamento… ma che cosa poteva farci se era esattamente in quel modo che si sentiva? Trovandosi ad un tavolo con Elijah dimenticava tutto ciò che li circondava, non era più l’aristocratico e corrotto Conte De Martel, né il potente e spietato Lord della Strix, colui che dominava vampiri millenari e che intratteneva rapporti d’affari più o meno onesti con streghe e sciamani di tutto il mondo. Lì, al suo primo appuntamento con l’uomo che amava e che desiderava disperatamente da mille anni era soltanto un ragazzo innamorato che avrebbe voluto fermare il tempo per restare sempre in quell’angolo di paradiso.

Dopo la cena, i due passeggiarono per la via che li aveva condotti al ristorante e che era ricca di piccoli atelier artistici e di botteghe artigiane che vendevano saponi di tutte le forme e colori e mille altri prodotti per il corpo, riempiendo le suggestive stradine di profumi intensi; poi si spinsero fino al Vecchio Porto per un’altra passeggiata. Parlavano poco e soltanto di argomenti superficiali, commentando la particolare bellezza dei vicoli della città e lo spettacolo offerto dalle barche ormeggiate al porto sotto le luci e dalla grande ruota panoramica illuminata. Nessuno dei due era in grado di esprimere a parole ciò che provava, temendo che l’incantesimo che li univa si sarebbe potuto spezzare. Non erano mai stati bravi con le parole e quella serata era perfetta così com’era, niente avrebbe dovuto rovinarla.

La zona del Vecchio Porto era ricca di locali e bar in cui si ritrovavano i turisti a caccia di vita notturna, ma Elijah e Tristan non ricercavano la confusione e preferirono incamminarsi sul molo per ammirare le barche e trovare una maggiore intimità. Istintivamente, Elijah circondò la vita del giovane Conte con un braccio e lo strinse a sé, temendo quasi che l’odore del mare e del porto potesse risvegliare in lui ricordi dolorosi e strazianti.

Quella sera niente doveva turbare Tristan, quella sera era tutta per loro.

Ma Tristan non temeva più il mare e l’odore salmastro non richiamava più alla sua mente le terribile agonia del container. Non poteva, perché quello era il passato. Il presente era Elijah che lo teneva stretto a sé, la forza del suo braccio attorno alla sua vita, il calore del suo corpo, la sua presenza protettiva e rassicurante.

In lontananza, da uno dei locali, proveniva una musica dolce e struggente. La canzone era  _Time after time_  di Cyndi Lauper e le parole sembravano scritte appositamente per loro:

_Se sei perduto puoi guardare e mi troverai_

_Continuamente_

_Se cadrai io ti prenderò_

_Ti aspetterò continuamente…_

Continuamente… sempre e per sempre…

Elijah attirò a sé Tristan, sempre stringendolo per la vita; lentamente cominciò a ballare, muovendosi piano assieme a lui. Sentì il cuore del ragazzo che amava accelerare improvvisamente, battere più impetuoso, più violento. Le braccia di Tristan si allacciarono al collo di lui e la testa del giovane si posò dolcemente sulla sua spalla. Tristan si lasciava guidare docilmente in quel ballo inaspettato, abbandonandosi al suo Sire, perduto in una bolla incantata dove esistevano soltanto loro due e la voce della cantante che seguiva quella dolce melodia. Non contava nient’altro, New Orleans era lontana, il pensiero di Aurora per il momento accantonato, svanite le preoccupazioni riguardanti Inadu e gli interrogativi su Madame Angéle.

Erano solo Elijah e Tristan, finalmente perduti nella completezza e nella felicità data dal vero amore.

Non più due vampiri millenari, non più potenti e spietati mostri.

Solo due amanti allacciati l’uno all’altro nella magia di una romantica notte marsigliese…

 

L’incantesimo non si era spezzato nemmeno ore dopo, quando Elijah e Tristan fecero ritorno alla villa del Conte. Giunti in camera da letto, non si saltarono addosso per divorarsi come accadeva quasi sempre tra loro. Lentamente e teneramente, come se continuassero ancora il ballo iniziato tra le barche del Vecchio Porto, Elijah si chinò su Tristan per baciarlo, indugiando a lungo sulle sue labbra di seta, assaporando la sua bocca tiepida e morbida come un frutto delizioso di cui non riusciva a saziarsi. Mentre lo baciava, gli faceva scivolare di dosso la giacca, gli apriva la camicia e gli slacciava i pantaloni, ma sempre senza fretta, senza bramosia: voleva godere di ogni istante che trascorreva con il suo amante, voleva tutto di lui facendolo durare il più a lungo possibile.

La danza d’amore continuò, languida e sensuale, finché entrambi non furono nudi sotto le lenzuola, i corpi allacciati come se fossero stati creati appositamente per quello, per aderire e fondersi e completarsi. Elijah si spinse lentamente dentro Tristan continuando a baciarlo in modo intimo e profondo, unendo il respiro al suo, affondando le dita tra i suoi capelli arruffati, accarezzando il suo corpo di velluto e perdendosi nel suo sapore e nel suo dolce tepore. Quando fu interamente in lui, si mosse con lentezza e dolcezza, pazientemente, desiderando godersi ogni istante di quell’atto e farlo durare per sempre. Sentì Tristan accoglierlo e assecondarlo, con gemiti e ansiti quasi increduli: non era mai stato così, la passione finiva per travolgerli e stremarli, ma quelle spinte così lente e profonde scatenavano un languore sensuale che faceva tremare le gambe del giovane Conte e incendiava il sangue nelle vene di Elijah.

Il vampiro Originale si fermò più e più volte, per ritardare l’esplosione del piacere e prolungare l’unione con Tristan, riprendendo poi ad affondare con lentezza e dolcezza nel corpo di lui, eccitandosi nel sentire i suoi gemiti e le mezze parole francesi spezzate sulle sue labbra. Tristan era totalmente sperduto nel suo Sire, circondato dal suo abbraccio protettivo, imprigionato sotto il suo corpo muscoloso, avendolo dentro di sé nel modo più completo e intimo, fino a sentire ogni fibra del suo essere posseduta da Elijah. Solo dopo ore e ore Elijah si decise a muoversi più intensamente e, con un’ultima spinta decisa, esplose nell’apoteosi del piacere portando anche il giovane amante all’estasi con un grido in cui parve riecheggiare il suo nome.

Non paghi dell’amplesso infinito, i due amanti restarono incollati l’uno all’altro anche dopo aver soddisfatto il desiderio, continuando a baciarsi languidamente e accarezzandosi piano.

Un’atmosfera così insolitamente tenera pareva invitare alle confidenze e fu così che Tristan rivelò qualcosa che si era tenuto dentro per anni.

“Sai che era dal party della Strix che desideravo che tu mi facessi ballare?” confessò sottovoce, in un soffio all’orecchio del suo Sire. “Invitai Hayley soltanto per ingelosirti, speravo che tu me la strappassi di mano e che portassi me sulla pista da ballo…”

Elijah rise piano, intenerito. Scompigliò i riccioli arruffati del suo piccolo Conte, lo baciò sulla fronte, sulle guance, sulle labbra morbide e socchiuse.

“Lo avevo immaginato” ammise, “e avrei voluto farlo davvero. Solo che… se ti avessi portato a ballare, poi non sarei più riuscito a frenarmi!”

“Magari sarebbe stato meglio per entrambi…” il tono di Tristan si era fatto improvvisamente più cupo. Elijah lo baciò ancora con dolcezza infinita, tentando di scacciare l’ombra che si era impadronita dei suoi occhi luminosi e del suo cuore. Era vero, se lo avesse fatto molte cose sarebbero cambiate, probabilmente non ci sarebbe stato il container… ma Elijah non poteva modificare il passato, poteva agire soltanto nel presente.

“Non lo sapremo mai, ma adesso siamo insieme e questa sera abbiamo perfino ballato… anche se non davanti a tutta la Strix” mormorò poi, sulla bocca del ragazzo. “Siamo insieme e, per quanti ostacoli incontreremo e per quante difficoltà dovremo affrontare, ci ritroveremo sempre. Sempre e per sempre.”

“ _Toujours et pour toujours_ ” ripeté Tristan in un sospiro.

Elijah lo avvolse più strettamente nel cerchio sicuro delle sue braccia. Aveva bisogno di sentire che Tristan era lì con lui e che non lo avrebbe perduto mai più. Il suo corpo caldo e tenero, illanguidito dall’amore, era il suo porto sicuro, la sua oasi di pace e serenità, il suo preziosissimo tesoro.

 

**FINE**

 

 

*** Ho preso il nome del ristorante e l’idea di una cena intima e romantica di Elijah e Tristan da una bellissima storia di Aliseia, “Spectrum(And Every Colour Illuminates)”, visto che ormai è lei l’ _esperta_  dei luoghi e dei locali di Marsiglia! <3**


End file.
